


A Ship in the Harbor

by APTMMMM



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTMMMM/pseuds/APTMMMM
Summary: 超人和蝙蝠侠有过一段肉体关系。没有人知道这件事。
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

超人和蝙蝠侠有过一段肉体关系。没有人知道这件事。

世界上最好的拍档，不知道从何时开始，他们的代号被联系在一起，代表着正义的形象被孩子用涂鸦笔写在饭盒上，被印在报纸的大标题上，被放在社交网络的关键词里。但事实上，通常，卡尔只是带着眼镜做在写字楼的小隔间里做着报社的工作，思考着午休时是否有时间去楼下买一只带椰丝的巧克力甜甜圈，而蝙蝠侠，他有他自己的事要做，哥谭的事。

“我想是时候停止这一切了。”

“哦，”当对方说出这些词语时，卡尔对它们组成的句子有一瞬间的迟疑，像是不明白似的任由一点残余的微笑留在脸颊上，随后他就垂下眼去点了点头，“是这样…”

-

本来他们之间的性爱算不上高明。尽管卡尔尝试着给予布鲁斯口活，但是从布鲁斯的阴茎和他自上而下看到卡尔脸上的表情来说，卡尔知道自己做得失败。没有人说话，也没什么前戏可言。布鲁斯很大，也有些鲁莽。草率地挤进去，在卡尔学会给自己润滑彻底之前，安全套上附带的那点油只能说聊胜于无。即使是牢固的氪星躯体，内部的精细敏感还是叫人不得不为那种感觉皱眉。但他就是挺喜欢和布鲁斯连在一起，不用超级感官就能体会他的脉搏，嗅闻他的气味，摸到他带疤痕的后背。布鲁斯允许了这一切，卡尔就觉得挺好。

布鲁斯身上总有些酒味，但是他知道对方没有喝醉。或许是宴会的缘故，有时也有甜蜜的女式香水气味，像是带着麝香气的浆果。但是卡尔对此毫不介意，只要一句“我想你了”，那个声音从私人电话里传过来，他就乐意悄悄潜入对方希望他到达的地方同他幽会。

他乐意悄悄落在叫树叶遮掩住摄像头的花园草坪，转眼就叫善于隐藏的夜行者拽入修成围墙样式的植物后，也乐意落在临湖的那所房子的水面上，就像是小精灵那样在拿着高脚杯啜饮着等他的对方面前表演一段即兴的舞蹈，转两个圈，或者快乐地模仿着天鹅湖的某些片段扑进他的怀抱。他喜欢这个年长的有时睿智有时又显得油滑的男子，他也不知道怎样的布鲁斯是要对他演戏，怎样的不是，抑或是各占一半。卡尔不在乎，卡尔觉得再没人能容忍自己像个退化了智力的孩子那样的愚蠢行为了，而自己有最了解自己的情人，会在暖色的灯光前靠在落地的玻璃框架边对自己落在木质的平台上像是怕弄出声响似地踮起脚尖，又在木板发出嘎吱一声而耸着肩膀呲牙时只是平静地看着，甚至露出一点微笑。那点笑容太叫人愉快了。但是卡尔也会尝试读取气氛，有的时候他会安静，给予一个怀抱，变成任何一个布鲁斯闭上眼睛需要替代的人。

布鲁斯总是很得体的，他们从来没舍弃过安全套，卡尔也不必为肚腹里埋得过深的体液而烦恼。布鲁斯对他很好。

卡尔知道布鲁斯收集了他的体液，多半这整一桩事都是关于这个目的的，但是没人提起过，在这荒唐又快乐的一切里。他只觉得布鲁斯的手摩挲到腰侧时会叫人受不了地发痒。

所以当布鲁斯提出约他吃饭的时候，他感到有些错愕，和惊喜。

他本打算选一套比平时更为合身得体的外套，也许换一副眼镜，却又意识到自己在显得刻意地停顿下来，戴回那副掩饰面颊轮廓的黑框眼镜。在洗手台前，他在镜片后面笑了一下，显得腼腆又温和地。他看进镜子里，觉得自己大约有些无可救药。

-

“我想是时候停止这一切了。”  
“哦。”当卡尔回出这个音节的时候，他还在回味最后一道甜点杏仁蛋白冰淇淋的余味。然后就感到哑然地吞咽了一下，“是这样…”

就像开始一样，结束也显得生硬，如果妈知道这些的话，一定会笑话他了。卡尔想到自己小时候向妈妈诉说自己被孩子王欺负时，玛莎穿着橡胶靴子拿着干草叉发笑的模样不禁扯了扯嘴角。那确实是个笑话，关于他如何叫一个胖胖的高大女孩咬了一口脸颊。

“我送你回去吧。”

“我是骑自行车来的。”卡尔觉得他确实从某种程度上继承了母亲玛莎的细致伶俐，在给如何邀约对方回自己的公寓打无数遍草稿之前，他首先明白要给自己安排一辆“自行车”，来应对一些可能发生的情况，比如…现在这样的情况。

-

哥谭这个城市总叫人感到一种古怪的魅力，尤其是夜晚。危险的，尖锐的，却又藏在雾气里。他松开了一点领带双手插着兜走在几乎沉睡的街道上，空气里带着雨落进水泥里的潮味，和排气口排出的浑浊的气。

他就是挺乐意走走，一路走去沿河的地铁站，去坐回城的车。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“我想你了。”

他想象过无数次布鲁斯的嘴唇移动出这样的短句，干脆，简练，到位。一个咒语，就能叫网络视频中那个受到仰视的神之子在通讯器的另一侧垂下眼去露笑，像个受到返校舞会邀请的高中生。那个声音不是缺乏起伏的，而是通常带着些下降的语气，不知是倦怠还是松懈的。失去带有咕噜声的变声器的改装，像个普通的略显得低沉的嗓音。但是卡尔总能在那个声音里获得一些叫他紧张的元素。

他会去往他指定的套房，在电梯的反光上检查自己的模糊映像，在门前踌躇似地给对方发送信息，就像是第一次的面试。但事实上他确实在收紧肚腹里灌满的润滑液。

在门前他会像个参加商务会面的员工那样推上眼镜略微挺起胸来，在门后面他就会脱下宽大的外套伸出手去环住情人的颈项张嘴凑上去讨要一个吻。快乐地，他会勾着纽扣抚摸对方一半在衬衣底下的颈，一点点拨开对方的前襟，“摸摸我，”略微仰头地，他的嘴唇在对方的耳侧嗫嚅。那双手抚摸上他的腰侧，叫他贴近那个宽阔胸膛。手指抚摸过鬓侧的灰插进上过慕斯的短发，男士香水的气味贴在颈项的皮肉上，也沾染到卡尔的颈侧。布鲁斯像是困倦地向后躺进床里，对他伸出一只手。

卡尔会跨坐上去，缓缓地一点点吞吃下他，直到那只丰满臀部挤满男人的囊袋。那只大手，和那十根带茧的手指，会按在卡尔的肚皮上。卡尔会发出哼哼声，垂下头去像是受了委屈，双手支撑在他的情人带有疤痕的肚腹上。被布鲁斯掌在手指下的皮肉略微颤动，卡尔能感觉到他在自己体内跳动着更加胀大，他尝试着跪起身来，正要向下再次吞坐却叫韦恩扣住了腰身按下来，接着就被猛烈的捣弄逼得仰起头去，脱离慕斯的额发抖动着抚过皱起的眉心，肠壁脆弱地紧绞起来。

他亲昵地伏下身去，浑圆得可观的胸脯蹭满在对方的前胸，“B…”他感到对方的停顿，随后就被托抱着搂起来，他们贴得很近，又紧连在一起，胸口凑上来的鼻头逗弄着乳晕。“嗯？”胸口传来含糊的喉音，一点湿热就包裹住了胸前半挺立的乳头。那点打转又吮吸的刺激叫他受不了地塌下腰去露出些雌兽的模样，又叫身下的巨物顶弄得下腹收紧。搂满了那个后背在情人的耳边厮磨，却又在他的一个深顶中蜷缩起脚趾。

他们仍然相互袒露，一如最情深的爱侣，却又沉默，掩埋最晦涩的诡计。

布鲁斯是个很难讨好的人。

现在不必讨好了，卡尔低下头去在笔记本上画了一个不笑的脸。屏幕上的工作邮件跳出来，他扭动了一下脖子，向上推了推眼镜。却又无可避免地陷入叫人郁结的情绪里。他总觉得没什么好说的，但是思来想去，他觉得自己让蝙蝠侠欺负了。

-

他们不总是这样的，卡尔也是。他曾经无坚不摧。

他可以紧皱起眉头怒视对方，以几乎天神的姿态从半空中睥睨那张黑色的面具。在两个雄性针锋似的较劲里故意放水而追求被挑战的乐趣。蝙蝠侠只是个普通的人类，或许是一个内心略微阴暗一些的，又略微聪明一些的人类。

要是放在两年前，他可以随心所欲地用一个手指头点一点那对耳朵，除了巴里没人会察觉到。

想到这里他托着腮帮子露出了一点笑，随即又注意到上司经过地埋头回到屏幕前。

有的时候卡尔自己也分不清自己扮演的是谁，是所有的档案都是“普通”的克拉克肯特，还是一个超级的符号。路易斯也觉得他们做朋友会更好。“克拉克，有的时候我觉得你太好了，是一种难以触摸的好，这种时候我就觉得你很糟。”那对闪亮的大眼睛里写着欣赏。在物种追求伴侣的这个环节，卡尔觉得自己实在无从发展。瞧他的惊天大秘密，和他的“卧底身份”有限的魅力值。

于是，当超人过于习惯蝙蝠侠时，像是开始习惯于逗弄他要他发笑那样，卡尔开始习惯于从布鲁斯那里窃取赞许。“为什么板着脸？”他模仿者对方那样抱起双臂拉扯下嘴角。在那次巴里发起的瞭望塔聚餐活动里所有人都饱食了汉堡和披萨，啤酒和可乐。卡尔在和巴里的吃汉堡比赛中吃得发撑，尽管速度一样快，但是红小子的胃简直就是个无底洞。“输了的人要挑战独自去控制室拍下蝙蝠侠的微笑，不成功就不能回休息室继续享用餐后特别美味的枫糖吐司，芝士蛋糕和其他甜点。”狡猾的巴里，那些热量都会是他一个人的了。

“我以为派对还没有结束？”在他进入时天线脑袋甚至没有取下面罩。

“我输了吃汉堡比赛，你是我的挑战项目。我得拍到你的笑脸才能回去吃甜品，”卡尔举起手里的手机，“笑一个？”

“你不该和巴里比吃汉堡，”对方的语调略显得轻松地停顿了一下，“既然我是个挑战，那么你可没这么容易过关。”转椅终于转向他，蝙蝠侠坚毅的下巴上两片薄唇贴在一成一条甚至略微下弯的线，手指却轻轻地在桌面上敲着波浪。

“看来我要被困在你这儿了，”卡尔耸了耸肩露出点笑容来，“你在看些什么？”

“只是习惯。”蝙蝠侠总有办法结束对话。

卡尔点点头，转身去撤去挡板露出落地的玻璃和面对的宇宙。

“宇宙…，”他欣赏着窗外，像是自言自语地，停顿了一下又扭头看他，“我去过一个地方。那个星系的中心是颗黄太阳，”说着他一面靠进供人休息的沙发里去，“当星球公转到近日点时，它们挨得太近了，以至于星球表面的矿物都被熔化成了液体，充盈着能量，太美了…”他回味着那种通体充盈着漫溢的黄太阳能力的奇妙体验，不由地后仰着深吸了一口气，又意识到地睁开眼去看另一个人。不得不说他确实希望通过一些轻松的对话了解彼此，毕竟他们是一个团队，尽管布鲁斯对他和妈都很周到，但是他不大了解这个人，他总觉得布鲁斯有些无常。就像现在这样，蝙蝠侠正看向他，像是审视似的，唯有一张抿起的嘴露出在漆黑的面罩外。

似乎也感到不合时宜地，蝙蝠侠的嘴角动了一下，“你可以带些样品回来，或许对空间站的能源供应有帮助。”

尽管他知道氪星的科技成果里有比那种原始介质更为高效的技术，但是没人该干预一个世界的科技成长，就像黑衣人动画片里演的那样，他不想让蝙蝠侠重新评估他存在于世的风险—这是个玩笑。

-

卡尔本以为他们就是这样，两个双重身份，两套制服，两个标志，两个最不了解彼此的拍档。有时候卡尔也不明白和他上床的男人到底是不是他的拍档，或许哥谭王子和蝙蝠侠其实是一对阴暗无比的邪恶双胞胎，又或者蝙蝠侠根本就是个机器傀儡。但是制服下那具强劲的肉体货真价实，就连他挤开卡尔双腿的阳具也是。

真的，他们的第一次是那么惹火。战斗后几乎劫后余生式的喜悦和过剩的肾上腺素，卡尔也搞不清自己想要拥抱还是想吻他，就像一些浪漫的战争片里演的那样，男女主角相互游移在唇上的眼，还有那对鼻头。而他们的情况又有所不同，布鲁斯几乎是扳扣住了他的脸颊将舌挤进了他的嘴里，卡尔一下就搂满了全副武装得叫他更高大魁梧的男子，红披风被裹紧在对方冷色的战甲上。他们藏匿在滴水的废墟下吞吃彼此的唾液，布鲁斯因为无法扯下卡尔的战衣而发出兽似的不满的呼噜，卡尔替他寻到了暗链，一解开轻薄的锁子甲就丝绸似的滑落去挺翘的圆臀。“撕开它，宝贝。”他抚摸着那点暴露出纤维的凯夫拉材料，蝙蝠侠的嗓音叫他的耳蜗作痒。他精确地寻到了连接点扯开了碍事的盔甲，所有妨碍他和对方接触的阻碍，抚摸在那点起伏的胸膛上，真正的，他可以看穿的人类皮肉，他嗅到对方的一点潮湿的香水味，性感得叫他忍不住扑着那只胸膛凑高上去舔在他颈上。

这点动作显然刺激了另一名雄性，褪下半身战甲的男子除了一点擦伤带来的血腥味外安然无恙，心跳蓬勃地同卡尔的共振。他猛地搂起异星的遗子叫他缠在他胯上，就好像他只是托起一名轻盈的芭蕾舞者，“你比我想象得轻得多。”卡尔只是愣了一下，就捧起他的脸颊张嘴作势那样模仿着兽和上牙。布鲁斯也像是对这个孩子气的动作愣了一下，卡尔注意到他的灰色眼镜在光线下像是茶色的，接着卡尔看到布鲁斯笑了，于是他也笑了，被托高着凑下去贴着他的脸颊嗅满了他身上混着血与金属的气味。

卡尔以为他们之后的会面会向好的方向发展，一切迹象也都是这样显示的。但是关于那些私下会面，或许他本来就不合适做那些，或许布鲁斯一直是都在同他演戏。但是有一点是可以确定的，布鲁斯是一个控制狂，卡尔知道他甚至在自己的腰侧注射了一个微型定位器。但是布鲁斯喜欢抚摸那里，卡尔也喜欢他抚摸那里。

-

街边的警车呼啸而过，卡尔终于等到了自己的那份热狗。他穿过公园经过另一条人行道，雨滴开始滴落在肩膀上，接着就模糊了眼镜，他上过慕斯的短发和手里的热狗一同遭了殃。街道上形色匆匆的路人都躲藏在模糊了的镜片后面，他垂下头将热狗略揣进怀里大步走到一间为开门的中国餐厅的雨棚底下，单手摘下眼镜笨拙地在衣料上擦了擦，又带回鼻梁上，一面打开被打湿的包装纸吃起了热狗。

没等他吃完全部，联盟的通讯器响了。

“超人在线。”

“看看你的头顶。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

卡尔抬起头来，雨棚上仍然淅淅沥沥地滑下雨帘，但他的超级听力确实捕捉到了异动。一些振鸣，一些嘈杂的，叫人喉头发紧的噪音，越来越近的，高速的，叫人紧张的。

雨棚上的雨突然神秘地停止了，天怪异地黑下来，路上的行人停驻下来仰头去看，冷色的群楼中间有一片弯行的黑云，反射在大厦玻璃面上张牙舞爪地嗡鸣。

他皱起了眉，“收到。”

-

超人没花什么力气就追上了那朵“乌云”，超级的视力下那些古怪的类虫生物攒聚在一起，成千上万地，震动着翅膀刺啦刺啦地作响。像是巡视着什么，左右摇摆着漩涡似的打转。它停滞的位置叫人不敢轻举妄动。黑压压的飞行生物群落像是一团故障装置似地抖动着嗡鸣在正冒着阵雨举行橄榄球比赛的半球形场馆上空，满场的球迷尚沉浸在上一次触地得分的高涨情绪里，一个脸上涂着队徽的孩子举起望远镜对准了天上的乌云，“哇哦…”

黑压压的有机飞行体在灰暗的落着小雨的大都会上空意外的应景，就像是一种邪恶的前兆。下一刻那朵虫子做的黑云从底部略微地分解开来，在场上的观众从茫然的注视到开始尖叫之前，像漏了底的墨汁瓶那样浸没了整个场地，黑色一下子吞没了绿色的草皮和场上的球员，挤拥着又向观众席席卷而来。场上的人群终于意识到似地尖叫着开始四下逃散，一片混乱。

“瞧，超人！哇噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢……”

卡尔在那个不合时宜的崇拜者和他身边的女孩被虫群吞没之前捞出了会场，虫群又分散开扑向更多的市民。

“看起来你需要帮助，”就在这时一道碗状的绿色屏障阻挡了黑浪的扩散，哈尔挥舞着大苍蝇拍赶向他进攻过去的怪虫，“尝尝这个！大蟑螂！”

“帮了大忙了，哈尔，准备好你的弹簧床！我得进去把球队的人揪出来。”

“收到！”

卡尔开启透视探测到球员所在的位置，猛地扎进虫群。那些带智慧的节肢动物成群结队，训练有素，就连声波的频率也可恼，漩涡似的带有磷光的翅膀扑腾着纠缠住钻入乌云内部的外来者。古怪类虫生物尖锐地嘶叫着包围上来，撕扯着他的披风和臂膀，一种古怪的腐烂恶臭混合着昆虫的酸液扑鼻而来。几只体型更为庞大的怪虫被簇拥在内，振动的肚腹底下露出一截穿着运动鞋的大腿。透视下的实情更为可怖，那些巨大的怪虫的虫腹更像是中空的容器，从两侧伸展出骨膜包裹着体型高大的橄榄球运动员。

撕扯着那些虫翅随着聒噪的虫群横冲直撞，卡尔终于钻进中央去，从笼子里撕扯出被粘液包裹的昏厥的队员将他护在斗篷之下，一拳打飞了猛扑上来的虫人，“哈尔，我需要搭把手！受困者太多了。”

“收到，船长！”随着一束在昏暗天光和黑压压的虫群里格外耀目的绿光，哈尔开着带火箭的荧绿钻头车直钻开黑云，搅碎了来不及散开的虫怪，恶臭的汁液飞溅。

“在它们肚子里，那些大虫子！”

“交给我，”绿灯侠随即幻化出数只娃娃机架子夹住巨虫的腹腔扯出更多的受害者，并将他们一并收进坚不可摧的绿色娃娃机里。 

“哈尔，送他们去医院，这里交给我。”

高速的旋转和飞行中雨点如同箭一般穿过濡湿的额发，周身围绕着冰凉的尖锐的入侵者，时聚时散，在大都会的玻璃镜面的高楼之间蟠踞穿行。比起被劫走的战利品，它们似乎对眼前这个坚硬又强健的飞行异种更感兴趣。被抓破了肚皮的巨虫尖叫着露出破开的肚腔，里面果然像是有机的舱室，让人想起中空的蝉腹部。湿淋淋地从上端钻出古怪的触手来，散发着恶臭纠缠上卡尔的足踝。

“超人呼叫瞭望塔，入侵者看起来像是某种外星虫族，很古怪，他们的身体看起来具有很多变异的结构，你是如何探测到它们的？”身后蜂拥着追赶的怪东西。它们旋转起来就像一张漆黑的大嘴，中间有着巨大的恶臭的舌头和更多的伸展出的滑腻触须。卡尔猛地调整了速度脱离了揪拽他的触手，飞向东侧的海礁，只有脱离城市，他才能好好对付这些怪物。

“卫星探测到了一些异常的能量，照情况来看它们可能有类似飞船的载体藏在附近，我正在调查。超人，情况怎么样？”

“数量很大，我得把它们引到海上去解决。”

-

虫群嗡鸣着追赶他，叫人不得不揪起被撕扯啃咬的披风拽在手里，他猛地加速挣脱了身上的触手破出黑云直冲向东面的海面。尽管在开阔无人的洋面上，卡尔终于得以施展全力，然而面对热实现和急冻呼吸，狡猾的虫群总有机会分散又聚拢，下一刻又从身后突袭上来，猛地将超人吞进黑云里。

“瞭望塔呼叫超人。”

信号显示中断，控制台前的蝙蝠侠正在对入侵者的潜入轨迹进行检索，他停顿了一下，又继续手上的工作。蝙蝠侠对联盟成员的能力有信心。

但他还是调出了海面的卫星监控，战斗显然在一息之间结束了，海面上漂浮着着燃烧着的残肢，而超人的通讯器损坏了。根据回放显示，虫群在吞吃下“氪星导弹”的没多久就从内部爆发出强光，光球瞬间笼罩了整个虫群，就像，一颗太阳。布鲁斯在舌后回味着这个想法，看着镜头中那一抹蓝与红轻巧似地坠入到海里去，就如同一尾柔软的鱼。

-

卡尔是在一个陌生的病房里醒过来的，

“呃…”他从未感到如此虚弱过，在一阵晕眩中又倒回略微架起的枕头里，在头痛中抬起手摁了摁额角，唯有头顶莹蓝的光板叫人感到舒畅地出了一口气。下一刻他又突然坐了起来——你知道超人是不能出现在医院的，任何，一家，医院。

“你醒了。”

卡尔这才注意到各种仪器后的操作台前有人。他感到有些怪异，他的骨骼嘎吱作响，肌肉酸痛，手指上对于织物的触感却如此鲜明，叫他眷恋地想要钻回被窝里去，“布鲁斯…”他注意到自己的声音轻柔得像是在撒娇，声带上粗粝的摩擦却又叫人刺痛地吞咽了一下。

“你在战斗中释放了大量的能力，导致你的细胞强度暂时衰弱到普通人类的强度，甚至可能更弱。你需要休息，克拉克。”

卡拉克却只是感到昏沉地望着头顶的漂亮蓝光出神，他的下颚酸痛得好像要脱臼，眼窝又酸胀得难受。

“我利用你之前带回的蓝色晶体样本投资进行了研究，合成了类似的产物，看起来这项技术对于你的复原是有效的，你的细胞活性正在一点点恢复。”对方从控制面板后走近来，灯光被缓慢地从舒睡模式调节变亮，卡尔终于看清了那张脸，属于布鲁斯韦恩的脸颊，灰白的鬓发和刀锋似的鼻梁，眼窝深陷入眉骨以下。

卡尔看向他，在让他感到格外舒适的床铺里伸展了一下双臂，甚至朝他露出点带有犬齿的笑，他总是不介意在这个男人面前露出不符合年龄的傻气。就在他要伸出手去像个孩童那样要对方搂抱起来的时候他难以避免地想起了同样的一张脸，那张无数次戏谑似地说出“我想你了”的嘴，那双在正式丢弃他时叫他喉头发梗的双眼。有些尴尬地，卡尔转而伸了一个懒腰，带着鼻音地哼哼了一声，“我睡了多久？”

年长的男子看了一眼仪器上的显示，“就在刚才刚好68个小时，欧若拉。”甚至自以为幽默地勾了一点嘴角。

但是无论卡尔有没有被某些网评哥谭王子的油滑风趣打动，他只是像个梦游者那样松展着眉准备在舒服温暖的被窝里翻一个身，接着他就被这个事实惊醒了——“见鬼，我的全勤奖！”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

对于卡尔的感叹布鲁斯只是略扬起了眉，他该注意到他所在报社的所有者就站在他面前，但是随便吧…“克拉克，在海面上发生了什么？”回想起卫星监控的回放，布鲁斯认为有必要弄清关于卡尔现在古怪的身体状态的情况，“你以前发生过那样的爆炸吗？”

“爆炸？”卡尔正靠进在枕头里，“爆炸…那些虫子把我包围起来，向我喷射了很刺激的酸液，还从肚子里长出触手捉紧我，让我很难受，然后…然后我就醒了。”他显得茫然地看向他的拍档，“我不记得了。”

“好极了，那你也不会记得把所有的样本都炸了个干净。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，又抱起臂向下看他，略微扬起的眉显露出那种惯常的逗弄，“你不记得了，那么哪一天你要是在大街上自爆呢？”

他也赌了气似地在床上抱起双臂对上对方的眼睛，“我相信在那之前你一定能察觉到，然后直接从天上射下什么氪石射线将我一击毙命，制裁邪恶氪星人，拯救世界，又一次。”

“嗯…好主意，”布鲁斯停顿了一下，接着像是讽刺似的露出了一点微笑，“但是不，更像是用什么红太阳灯配合氪石捕鼠机捉住你，给你带上氪石项圈关进红太阳监狱之类的，我不希望卢瑟趁着超人之死打着慈善旗号用你的标志注册商标卖战争武器。”

卡尔对他的话只是撇下嘴角哼出一声，随即翻身将被子盖过脑袋上，“病人克拉克肯特不接受访客。”

“哦…”又一个惯常的下滑的音节，“确定？阿尔弗雷德的香草烤鸡可是向来令人称道的。”

他看见那个黑色的卷毛脑袋略微从被窝的一角里挣扎着探出来。

没必要和吃过不去，是真的。

-

布鲁斯看着他哼哼着挣扎似的起身，在自己面前无所顾忌地脱下那件背后系带的病号袍，那具总是白润的发亮的身体，不像是不见日晒的惨白，又从来不见太阳亲吻的痕迹，就像是水里最温润的珍珠，他亲手摸遍的珍珠。

“布鲁斯？”对方睁大着那对湖一样的眼睛朝他张开着双手，像是在说“你在干什么”。

“什么？”

“我不能光着屁股吃烤鸡。”

-

阿尔弗雷德是厨艺之神。

但卡尔饱餐一顿后就执意回家去了。布鲁斯回想起对方如何在自己的T恤竟显得娇小，又是如何赤脚将略长的裤腿踩在赤脚底下。无法飞行的氪星人显得比之前矮上一截，是可以俯视的，相对于发达的小腿来看实在纤细的足踝还有手腕，他的拳头也很小。略带着倦容窝在沙发里翻看他的藏书的模样。要知道过去他会悬浮在空中，好像那样是最舒服的。

克拉克肯特看起来是脆弱的。

布鲁斯简单地下了这样的结论，又感到有些松弛地向后靠进转椅里闭上双眼。直到来自钢骨的通讯打断了他的休息。

“蝙蝠侠，医院正在被隔离观察的受害者监控和记录我已经上传到你的电脑，被外星虫群麻醉昏厥的受害者除了两名以外都已经转醒，但是看起来除了两人有轻微脑振荡，另外有几名正在请求心理援助以外，目前看起来一切正常。”

“收到，钢骨。对于直接接触过外星生物的目标，继续监控观察是必要的。”

-

“克拉克•肯特！”

面对这个在所难免的情况，克拉克不得不直起略微弓起的背，“是的。”他无辜似地扬起眉从反光的镜片后睁大了眼，又略显笨拙地扯了扯挎包背带。

“你有没有概念你旷工的时候有多少人在给你擦屁股？”

“我很抱歉，佩里，”他局促地捏着自己的纸杯咖啡，突然感到里头的液体格外烫手，他忘了拿一个纸圈。

“你最好有个好理由。”克拉克是名好员工，但是不能让他成为一个坏榜样。佩里教训了两句就拿着自己的马克杯往茶水间走去。

“忙着拯救世界？”露易斯从挡板后来到他蜷缩的小隔间前，“你的工作内容都在你的邮箱你，有很多。”对着面前神奇的存在，路易斯靠在他的桌边笑了一下，“别太拼命了。”

卡尔感到脑壳一闪一闪地发疼，他状态不佳。恹恹地打开邮箱，“哦…”他摘下眼镜趴在电脑面前。

“谁叫你是超级英雄，什么活都摆得平。能者多劳，肯特先生。”露易斯像是同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，摸上上面漂亮肌肉又忍不住揉了两把。卡尔第一次知道一个酸痛的肩膀被捏住时是怎样的刺激。

“露易斯，给我再介绍一下你之前说的那家按摩店？”

-

当他拖着被按摩技师折断过又拼回来的躯体倒回自己的单人床上时，卡尔感觉自己完全陷入了某种冥思，充满了对床和被褥和枕头的爱慕。事实上他很快就晕过去了。

接着他做了长久以来最古怪的梦。

卡尔在那个离奇的梦境中惊醒过来时他正无意识地悬浮在床铺外侧的半空中，嗖地落去底下，好在他及时回过神来在离地几厘米的位置刹住了车，成功阻止了鼻头凿地的惨案。


	5. Chapter 5

“你醒了。”

在突如其来的另一个声音中，卡尔一头栽进了地板，“唔…”他抚摸着鼻梁站起身来，才发现自己并不在公寓里。他向站在落地的能见到窗外的湖面的玻璃前的男子投去了一些询问的眼神。

“你弄坏了我的门锁，警报响了，”对方只是站在那儿，双手抱臂地看他，“睡得怎么样？”

“还不错…”他毫不害臊地钻回了被窝里蒙上了脑袋。

“你确定？监控录像里的你看上去像是一只找到坚果的松鼠，一破进门就往...”

“…额，布鲁斯？”

“什么？”

“…没什么，”感觉到身后的湿润和房间里的气味，卡尔裸露着垂下头去将脑袋埋进枕头里，鼻端嗅吸着哼哼出声，“我说，你就由着我砸坏你的门，然后，强奸赶到的你？”他几乎戏谑地使用了一个刺耳的词汇，剥出了这么个尴尬的事实。

“…我不会这样抹黑一个邀请，”老男人只是愣了一下，耸着眉对他的方向以为幽默地露出了一点笑，随即又皱眉按着后腰活动了一下，“ 就是被骑得太猛的时候腰部有点受不了。你知道我的年纪了。”布鲁斯回想起那个又湿又温暖的洞穴和对方不受掩饰的呻吟又觉得有些火热地，他的腰就微微作痛，克拉克从未如此主动过。

翻过身来按过额角抹了一把脸颊，卡尔觉得这一切都不大真实，“你应该阻止我…我得去洗个澡。”他起身坦荡荡地去往了对方的浴室。

“你砸了我不少东西。”

卡尔只是停顿了一下回过头来略带戾气地看了他一眼。

-

他感到被一种原始的本能所驱使，他感到愤怒和欲望。好像氪星人威胁论和氪石都不再让人畏手畏脚那样，他心中有股无名的火，但是他的公寓是可爱的，大都会是可爱的，树上的猫咪是可爱的，公园里的热狗摊是可爱的——布鲁斯韦恩是不可爱的。

但是阿尔弗雷德和玫瑰的花园是可爱的，草坪和泥土的芬芳是可爱的——他们做爱的别墅和回忆是不可爱的

于是他跑去了那里，打算肆意搞一场破坏。但是到了那儿才觉得，那些带有颗粒感的墙面是可爱的，嘎吱作响的木质观景台是可爱的，就连落地窗边的蒲团也都是可爱的——只有布鲁斯韦恩是不可爱的。

于是，他将那些昂贵的衣服丢得到处都是，他踩脏了对方每一双皮鞋。他跑去车库将对方的车头砸扁，他一屁股坐在了卧室的枕头上，又窝火地直喘气。

有一个念头像是触须那样骚动他的心，叫他从锁紧的委屈里生出愤怒来。有些怪异地，不像是源自小镇的玉米地的念头，是一些疯狂的念头。他感到体内太阳的能量叫嚣着，不像是之前那样枯竭的感觉。他充盈着能力，却无从去使。一切都像是乱码，他的身体成了一串乱码，他的思绪也是，只剩下一根触须骚挠的愤怒的念头。

但是一切都在他看到对方那双灰色的眼睛时化为了灰，捂住了他的眼，又裹挟着对方要去他们熟悉的每一个角落。克拉克化成了灰，在潮热的湿里成了绵密的泥，顺着高大的男人的喉咙直灌下去，要让他窒息。他热情似火，几乎执拗地要挟着那双灰色的眼，怒吼着将他按进被褥里，恨不得将他封起来，叫他再不能做恶。

他张着嘴，却吐不出半个有效的词汇，他的双手按在男人的胸膛上，他的胸膛在男人带茧的指间。他怕痒地躲藏，又怒对方那双冷酷的眼。他用手捂上了那对眼睛，痛苦似地哼哼着埋进他的胸怀，将他的热都抹在那片皮肉上。他感受到体内的悸动，对方的悸动，这叫他发狂地摆动腰肢，却又愤怒似地一拳锤进男人脸颊边的床褥里。

这让男人愣了一下，随即立刻就被激怒了似地扣住了较小个头的腰身，猛烈地刺穿了那团柔软火热的泥。他喘着属于水手的粗气，将那柔软的卷发揪在手心里，叫卡尔皱眉露出了犬齿，他又感到有趣地用拇指去勾那对番石榴的唇，扯露出牙床来。那双海水的泉眼立刻收紧起来，张开的嘴对他不友好地嘶了嘶，像是动物那样。这激起了布鲁斯的傲慢，他握着那根与常人无异的脖颈将挑衅者按倒，捉着他只着小腿袜的足踝将他推搡着翻转。吃着自己的肉嘴立刻不适应地吮吸着紧绞，叫人舒服得舔过唇沿。

他看着眼前大理石一样的肉体，揉弄着厚实的臀肉从容地俯下身去，凑上鼻尖舔弄他的脊柱，这换来身前的野兽小猫似地呜咽，他似乎更湿润了。呼吸着对方的味道，布鲁斯扣着那束卷发恶劣地猛地加快了操弄，这叫他身前的那对大腿反射性地收紧，被固定的身体不得不被操弄得高高地拱起了臀部，像是要逃离又像是谄媚的迎合。

布鲁斯操干得太猛了，直到一声细细的哽咽，将他惊醒。

“布鲁斯…”

他停顿下来，俯身下去听那个微弱的声音，“什么？”

卡尔看着镜子里的自己，仍觉得那个声音就在耳边，那样柔和地，潮湿地，就像浴室里的雾。

他的鼻头凑在卡尔的耳侧，热乎乎的，唇也是温热的，他的舌也是。

“停下…”卡尔颤抖着。

年长的男子察觉出了异常，他狡猾地贴着身下的肉体舒服地在他耳侧咕噜着，就像猫咪那样，“嗯？”，却又在卡尔紧绷起来时猛烈地捣烂了他带肉的臀。

“唔…”卷发抖动了一下失去了声音地伏在他身下，摆动的胯部让老猫咪好奇地伸出爪子去摸，却摸出一根挂满了浊白的阳具。他坏心地撸动着那根阳具，果不其然引得身下的肉屁股扭动着躲闪，湿润的肉穴却夹着他怎么也不松。

“布鲁斯！”

“什么？”他恶劣地压紧着直挤满了火热肿胀的穴肉，手指玩弄着手里湿润的脑袋，享受着对方一颤一颤的应激反应。

卡尔觉得自己的耳朵被热气蒸红了，而不是因为那些就像还在耳边的“什么”。

“克拉克？”

“嗯？”

“没什么，你在里面呆了很久。”

“…因为你射在里面了，”他掩饰着恼人的幻想。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

tbc


End file.
